


Intertwine

by AbandonedGhost



Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedGhost/pseuds/AbandonedGhost
Summary: Our favorite boys loving each other in a hundred different lives in a hundred different ways. "To The End, And Shit." A Collection of OneShots/Drabbles Featuring Sean and Finn.A day like any other in prison for Sean as he serves out his sentence, until he meets his new cellmate.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> A new series: a collection of drabbles! If you have any requests, please send them my way! Links to my social medias provided at the end of the fic. Thank you! 
> 
> SUMMARY: This first one is technically canon compliant for The Redemption Ending. Fluff, hint of angst. Bittersweet. A day like any other in prison for Sean as he serves out his sentence, until he meets his new cellmate.

**Intertwine**

Quiet walls of depressing steel encased twenty-three year old Sean Diaz like a caged rat.

He stared up into the colorless ceiling, missing the beauty of a natural sky. Missing the art the Earth provided to look at everyday - masterpieces that go unnoticed to simple, naive minds that take the world for granted. 

He’d give anything to lay out under the stars again.

Letting out a sigh, he ran his hands over his face. He knew he should probably get up, make some sort of use of his day. Check his mail or go to the library for an hour or hit the gym area. Something. Something to make his time here useful.

But damn it was so hard to get out of bed most days. Even the days Daniel was visiting. Sometimes the worst days were the days Daniel was visiting. He hated his brother seeing him here, the way he was. 

Today was not a day Daniel was visiting though.

It was just like any other day.

And he didn’t want to get out of bed. 

Just like every other day.

A loud  _ clack _ at his door made him stiffen, alert. His heart sped up at the intrusion. 

One of the correctional officers bust through the door, as they don’t care much for privacy. “Inmate Diaz,” he announced nonchalantly. “New cellmate.” 

Sean could _ not _ care less. He’d already had a wild rotation of cellmates throughout his time at the prison already. He was used to it all. He’d seen it all. No one could surprise him anymore. No one scared him or put him on edge. Emotionless to the whole exchange of cellmates. 

Except this one… this one shook him to his core. 

The C.O. guided the newbie into the room, shoving one of the uncomfortably textured blankets into the prisoner’s hands. Sean had one that matched. The new guy had one small bag over his arm, probably holding his toiletries he’d been given upon arrival. 

“McNamara, dinner is at 6pm sharp or you miss out if you aren’t in the cafeteria by then. Showers are open between 7am and 11:30am. Breakfast is at 8am. Lunch is at 12:30pm. Phone calls can be made in the common area between twelve and three. Rec room is open from 10 to 9. Lights off at 10pm. Don’t make any trouble,” he shut the door before waiting for any reply or question from him.

Not that Finn was listening, he was staring wide-eyed at Sean the whole time.

“Finn…?” Sitting up in bed, stomach swirling with nerves. Sean’s eyes were like saucers, taking in his old friend. “Fuck. Finn? What…?”

“I…” Finn started, falling back against the bleak wall behind him. “Hey...Sean…”

“What are you…” biting his lip, trying to keep his calm, Sean continued. “What are you  _ doing here? _ Finn, what the fuck happened?”

Pulling himself forward in bed, Sean locked eyes with Finn - who he hadn’t seen in years. His heart continued to hammer. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. Couldn’t believe he was right there with him. So suddenly. So abruptly. Just out of nowhere. There.

“God  _ damn,  _ Sean,” the gangly older man straightened himself out. Threw his shit on his new cot. Paused. “How long has it been?” Ignoring the question.

“A while…” replied Sean, fidgeting a little now. 

A smirk slipped over Finn’s features. “This is some cosmic bullshit isn’t it? That we’d find each other again.” Something bittersweet in his voice.

“Finn,” Sean started again. He sighed. “What happened? Why are you here? How long are you here for?”

A full blown sigh escaped from the tattooed inmate’s dry lips. He slunk to his bed. Looked around the room a minute. Saw a picture of Daniel behind Sean. “Wow. He grew up. He’s an adult now, huh?”

Sean shrugged. “Pretty much.” 

A beat passed.

“Finn…” Sean pleaded.

Another sigh. “I got into some stupid shit. Ya know me.”

“Drugs?”

“...Yeah.”

Silence for a moment. 

“Six years. Already did one an’ some change. This happened to be a transfer.”

A lot of thoughts when through Sean's head. He was happy Finn was here but also extremely bothered by the fact that Finn was  _ in prison.  _

More silence. 

"I know. I'm…" Shrinking into himself, Finn looked miserable. It made Sean feel bad for jumping into judgement. 

"I'm… I made some mistakes."

"Not the first time.”

Finn stiffened. But Sean gave a smile. 

"I  _ am  _ happy to see your mangy face," he told him. 

And he  _ was  _ happy to see his face. Though he noticed it was more frail. Thin and empty. The youth and energy that echoed from Finn's soul that Sean knew way back when was gone. And it made him sad. 

A moment passed before Finn stood. Leaned down in front of his friend. "I thought about ya quite a lot, Sean Diaz." 

Not used to this kind of behavior, at least not for quite some time, Sean felt his face heat. 

"You look a little different then I remember though," Finn grinned. "Not a pup anymore, fer sure."

A hitch in his breath. Sean hadn't felt so vulnerable in what felt like a decade. And he regularly had no privacy here. But _ this _ . This kind of vulnerability is something only Finn could ever have pulled out of him. Like he was being looked  _ into _ not  _ at. _

“You look different, too..” nervous and quiet. Studying the tattoos, stubble, and the sharp jawline that he’d been afraid he was forgetting as the years had started passing - Finn’s face blurring out of memory - just to have popped back into his life again. Sharp and clear and real.

A shaky breath before Sean added, “And I’ve… also… thought about you… sometimes.” A pause. Serious now, “I… lost your letter. The one that had your number on it. I lost it shortly before…” He gestures around the cell. “Well, this.” Another pause. “I would have tried to call you. Years ago. I wanted to…”

Finn leaned forward a little. They were closer now, with him crouched in front of Sean, having to look just slightly up at him. Sean, tense on the cot. 

“S’okay, Sweetie. I wasn’t even sure you’d have been able to get that letter in the first place. ‘M glad ya did.”

With a slight frown, Finn added, “I saw it on the news. Back then. All that stuff at the border.” He shook his head. “None of it’s right, man. Ya don’t deserve to be here.” 

“It was just what I had to do,” he replied. Like something he’d said a million times. Maybe to himself more than anyone else. “Had to protect Daniel.”

A nod of understanding. Then he asked. “So he’s doing alright without his big bro?”

Sean smiled sadly. “Yeah, mostly. He comes every other weekend on visitation day. Brings me photos of his new dog named Hero. Sends me letters sometimes too, just because he knows I like getting them. He’s in high school now. Around the age I was when, um, you know… yeah.” He curled into himself a little. 

Finn shifted his weight on his legs, placed a hand on Sean’s shoulder, comforting him. It made him shiver at first and he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

“He’s okay, yer okay, and yer gonna get outta here one day, Sweetie. Just focus on moving forward. You should be so proud of yerself, the way you seem to’ve handled everything. I know Daniel must be so proud to have you as his brother.” A squeeze to his shoulder.

Finn’s hand continue to linger on his cellmate’s shoulder. “I was so worried about ya, wondered how you were doing in a place like this. Ya seem to be holdin’ yer own and you should give yerself some serious credit. You’re a badass, Diaz. Not many people, if anyone, could hold a candle to how loyal and brave ya are.”

For just a second, Sean’s heart clenched in his chest. It was overwhelming to hear supportive words from someone. Especially someone he had looked up to and cared about so much, and missed so deeply. He didn’t know if he particularly agreed with Finn. He didn’t feel brave. He felt like he could have done so much more for him and his brother.

But hearing Finn sound so genuine almost convinced him that maybe he was doing some sort of thing right, maybe. Maybe.

He looked at Finn directly. His eye catching his. They looked at each other, drinking each other in. 

“I knew I’d see ya again,” said Finn. Quietly. But confidently. “Didn’t doubt it for a second.”

His hand trailed from Sean’s shoulder to his cheek, just under his eye patch. “I feel like our paths have always been meant to intertwine, Sweetheart. We’re connected. Always have been. Always will be.” 

Breathing heavily, Sean could feel lithe fingers glide along his cheek, his jaw. His whole face tingled from the sensation. He hadn’t been touched like this since, well, since that night with Finn. Trying to keep his composure, he didn’t break eye contact. He wanted to say something. But had no idea what to say. It was kind of too much, all of it. A lot of passion in a simple look, a simple touch, and simple words. This reuniting with Finn quite literally took his breath away and made him tremble, everywhere.

He forgot what this felt like.

The moment was long, drawn out. Soft and sweet and quiet. Like they were actually alone together, somewhere other than prison. Somewhere nicer. Somewhere they deserved to be. 

Stifling a yelp, Sean was abruptly pulled into a tight embrace by his new cellmate. The air shifting as he crushed him close to him. The pair almost toppled over onto the floor. Finn hummed happily into his friend’s shoulder, clutching him like a lifeline. “I missed you so fuckin much,” he mumbled. 

The foreign feeling of being hugged and held in such a way caused Sean to choke. A lump filling his throat. His body tense at first, until he melted into him. Taking in how warm Finn was, and his smell and the pressure of his arms around him. His hair, longer now, brushing against the side of his face. Overwhelming to his senses. “I missed you, too,” he murmured back. A nervous giggle, muffled in Finn’s shirt. “I kinda can’t believe you’re even here.”

Finn squeezed. “I’m here, Sweetie.” 

The two rocked together for another moment, quietly clinging. Finn wondered where along the way Sean ended up a little taller than him. But he loved it. He loved how handsome and absolutely  _ rugged _ his little pup had become.

And it was Finn who was the one to pull back, break away, snapping Sean out of his dazed trance of being held so tightly by someone he never thought he’d see again. 

But he cupped Sean’s face again, both hands this time. Facial hair there where it wasn’t before. Tired lines were starting to show under his eye. 

And then Finn brought their faces together, Sean letting him, under his complete control. Just like it had always been. Like nothing had changed. Like years hadn’t gone by.

And then they kissed. For the first time in years, since that one time, that one night.

They kissed. Dry lips, stale breath, but so honest with the pure sensation of  _ missing each other so fucking much _ . 

They were together again.

And it wasn’t great. No. Not where they were. 

But at least they had hope for a future. 

Sean trembled when they parted, feeling dizzy with adrenaline. Felt silly for being so worked up. Felt even sillier when he realized he had tears in his eye, ones that started to spill over. 

But Finn casually wiped them away, thumb stroking Sean’s cheek. A press of a light kiss to Sean’s forehead. “Things are gonna get better, Sweetie. I feel it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As mentioned, I am taking requests/prompts. Send them my way here or at Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram - @RoseRiku ! Thanks! Expect another upload soon.


End file.
